


Silence

by Hakukai



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self-Destruction, imagine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai
Summary: [Imagine] Ton esprit hurle depuis tant d'années... Tu n'as plus de force à présent./!\ Sujet plutôt sérieux /!\





	

**Author's Note:**

> **_Bonjour/Bonsoir._ **
> 
> **_Je vous livre mon tout premier imagine, et ma toute première fiction sur Jacksepticeye. C'est un écrit très personnel (basé sur mon vécu donc) : SI vous laissez un commentaire, soyez respectueux, s'il vous plaît.  
> Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.   
> Bonne lecture;_ **
> 
> **_ Je n'écris pas pour l'argent, et Jacksepticeye ne "m'appartient" pas, évidemment _ **

Tu repousses d’un coup les couvertures chaudes en poussant un grognement irrité et tu te lèves doucement de ton matelas posé à même le sol, complètement épuisée.   
Tu dors extrêmement mal depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ton esprit est systématiquement envahi de milliers de pensées parasites quand tu te retrouves seule, où quand tu te couches dans ta chambre sombre et silencieuse.  
Les rares psychologues et psychiatres que tu as tenté de voir t’ont dissuadée de retenter cette expérience catastrophique et tu as décidé d’essayer de te prendre en main par toi-même.  
Jusqu’à maintenant, c’est un véritable désastre, mais tu es toujours vivante. Pour le moment …

Un coup d’œil au réveil posé par terre à côté de ton lit de fortune t’indique qu’il n’est que 7h30 du matin. Tu pousses un soupir de lassitude et passes une main dans tes cheveux emmêlés suite à ta nuit agitée.   
Aujourd’hui au moins, tu n’as pas cours, et heureusement : tu ne sais pas si tu aurais pu suivre ce que tes professeurs t’auraient dit. Ni même si tu aurais eu le courage d’essayer de comprendre leurs leçons.  
 _Et puis, c’est aujourd’hui que j’emménage chez Sean …_ , te dis-tu pour essayer de te motiver à entamer cette journée.  
Vous étiez ensemble depuis plus d’un an et demi et, malgré ses adorables attentions et son amour pour toi, tu n’arrivais pas à prendre le dessus sur ce qui te rongeait.

Tu l’avais rencontré alors que tu cherchais un magasin pour remplir ton frigo bien trop vide : tu n’étais pas riche –tu ne l’es toujours pas d’ailleurs-, et tu venais juste d’arriver en Irlande pour un séjour linguistique. En plus de ne pas connaitre l’endroit du tout, ton anglais n’était pas excellent, et tu n’osais pas demander ton chemin aux passants, ce qui a fait que tu errais comme une âme en peine dans les rues sous la pluie, sans rien pour te protéger évidemment.   
Il t’avait alors abordé avec un sourire réconfortant, t’abritant avec gentillesse sous son parapluie. _Il est intelligent, lui au moins_ , te souvenais-tu avoir pensé, pendant qu’il te demandait si tu étais perdue.  
Tu avais baragouiné une réponse dans un anglais plus ou moins compréhensible, et il eut un petit rire avant de te parler plus doucement pour que tu puisses tout saisir, t’indiquant la bonne direction vers une épicerie.  
C’est seulement après qu’il soit parti en te souhaitant une bonne journée que son visage s’associa avec un nom et tu restas un moment plantée au même endroit.   
_C’était Jacksepticeye … Olala… Olala !_ Tu avais passé une main sur ton visage mouillé, et tu avais suivi ses directives, l’esprit en ébullition.  
C’est ainsi que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Vous vous êtes recroisés plusieurs fois dans la ville, par pur hasard sans jamais vous reparler, jusqu’à ce qu’une convention vous réunisse de nouveau…

Tu es sortie de tes pensées, agréables pour une fois, par la vibration sonore de ton téléphone. Tu prends l’objet, le déverrouille et lit le message, envoyé par ton petit-ami :  
 **« Hey ! Je serais devant ta porte dans quelques minutes ! »**

Surprise, tu regardes l’heure sur l’écran : 8h00. Tu as divagué si longtemps ?!  
Tu passes rapidement dans la salle de bain juste à côté, donnes un coup de brosse pour aplatir un peu tes cheveux, et appliques du maquillage pour dissimuler tes cernes marquées : avec le temps, tu étais devenue très douée pour dissimuler ton mal-être derrière un sourire et du fond de teint pour n’inquiéter personne autour de toi.   
_S’inquiéter … Qui s’inquiéterait pour toi de toute façon ?, murmure une voix ricanante dans ton esprit, te faisant baisser doucement les yeux sur le lavabo d’un blanc éclatant. Tu es inutile. Sean reste juste parce qu’il a pitié de ta petite personne, tout comme tes amis et ta famille. Tu n’as pas de projet pour l’avenir, pas un seul ! Tu vas échouer aux examens, et à ce moment, ils vont tous te tourner le dos. Parce que tu le mérites. Tu n’es qu’un poids pour eux. Finis-en, c’est mieux pour tout le monde. Personne ne va te regretter de toute façon. Tu es tellement invisible. Tellement stupide. Tellement insignifiante._  
Tes yeux se mirent à piquer furieusement et ta vue se floute petit à petit à cause de tes larmes : après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Tu luttes depuis si longtemps contre ces pensées. Si longtemps … Elles sont sûrement là pour une raison, non ? Peut-être il est temps de les écouter… Tu n’arrives tout simplement plus à les supporter.  
Il t’est impossible de les repousser : tes barrières, si solides, se sont effritées depuis tout ce temps et maintenant, elles sont cassées. Te rendant faible et incapable de te relever.  
Entrainant ta trousse de toilette avec toi, tu tombes à genoux sur le carrelage froid, sanglotante. D’une main tremblante, tu fouilles nerveusement à l’intérieur, sortant une lame de cutter que tu dissimules depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.  
Relevant la manche de ton bras gauche, tu regardes avec indifférence les multiples coupures qui s’étendent de ton coude jusqu’au milieu de ton avant-bras : chaque fois que tu t’entailles, les pensées noires s’en vont avec ton sang, laissant ton esprit en paix pendant quelques minutes.

Aujourd’hui, c’est différent.

Les perles d’eau salée roulent sans bruit sur tes joues tandis qu’un premier trait rouge fait son apparition sur ta peau, infime. D’autres s’y ajoutent : de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus longs. Le liquide vital coule en filets écarlates le long de ton bras, et les gouttes qui atterrissent sur le sol résonnent bruyamment dans le silence.   
Après en avoir fini sur cette partie de ton corps, tu t’en prends à ton autre membre, les sanglots secouant de plus en plus ton corps épuisé et affaibli par le manque de sommeil. 

La sonnette de ton petit appartement résonne plusieurs fois, insistante, mais tu ne l’entends pas, trop prise à te déchainer sur toi-même, la vision totalement brouillée par les larmes.

\- ___ ?, dit soudainement la voix de Sean dans ta chambre, te faisant sursauter en hoquetant de peur.

Attiré par le son que tu as émis sans le vouloir, tu l’entends s’approcher et ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Ses pas se stoppent au seuil de la pièce devant la vision horrifiante que tu lui offres.  
Instinctivement, tu te recroquevilles sur toi-même en serrant contre toi tes bras sanguinolents, dissimulant ainsi la lame. De toutes tes forces, tu essayes de retenir les sanglots qui te déchirent douloureusement la gorge.   
_Ca y est … Il me déteste maintenant qu’il me voit comme ça… Si faible, si détruite… Il va se rendre compte qu’il n’a pas besoin de moi, et il va partir…_ , songes-tu, brisée.

Tu entends finalement deux pas rapides et bientôt, les mains chaudes du jeune homme saisissent avec douceur tes poignets pour les tirer vers lui, sans brusquerie.   
Cependant, tu les gardes bien serrés contre toi en secouant la tête, répétant des « non » avec une telle terreur que Jack abandonne presque immédiatement.

Il se contente donc de retirer lentement le cutter de tes doigts et le laisse tomber sur le côté, le faisant teinter sinistrement contre le carrelage. Il enroule ensuite ses bras autour de toi, ignorant le sang sur le sol et glisse une main dans tes cheveux. L’autre, dans ton dos, lui permet de te serrer contre son torse. Tu peux alors entendre son organe vital battre avec affolement dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Qu’est ce que tu as fait … ?, souffle-t-il, plein d’inquiétude et d’angoisse. 

Aucun soupçon de reproche ne se fait entendre dans ses mots chuchotés et cela te fais fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois tout contre lui. Tu sens des dizaines d’émotions bouillir en toi, totalement incontrôlables : peur, colère, panique, fatigue, tristesse, résignation …

\- Chut …, murmure-t-il en appuyant doucement sa tête contre la tienne, chut … Je suis là mon ange … Je suis là, tout va bien… Calme-toi…

Après de longues minutes passées à te chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l’oreille et à te bercer tendrement, il se recule de quelques centimètres et relève ta tête pour plonger ses orbes azurs dans les tiennes.   
Avec surprise, tu peux remarquer qu’ils sont anormalement brillants, comme s’il avait envie de pleurer avec toi. 

Pour toi.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider, ____. S’il te plait … Je t’en prie… 

Tant de supplication dans sa voix, habituellement pleine de vie et joyeuse, te transperces violemment le cœur et tu hoches finalement la tête, malgré la panique qui te tord sournoisement l’estomac.   
Il prend une nouvelle fois tes poignets avec douceur et tu peux voir ses épaules s’affaisser au fur et à mesure qu’il constate les dégâts que tu t’es infligé. 

\- Oh, ____... Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien vu … Durant tout ce temps …

Il serre brièvement tes doigts entre les siens et se lève, cherchant de quoi te soigner avec urgence. Tu n’avais pas eu le temps de couper assez profondément pour que ta vie soit vraiment en danger, heureusement pour lui et pour toi. 

Il se met de nouveau à genoux devant toi et commence à enlever le sang de tes bras avec une serviette humide, appuyant le plus légèrement possible sur tes coupures.   
Tu ne réagis pas vraiment au traitement, fixant simplement le vide devant toi. Tu es plongée en pleine tourmente : même maintenant tu arrives à ennuyer les gens que tu aimes. Même maintenant tu es un poids.

\- Je suis désolée de t’ennuyer, finis-tu par lâcher sans intonation particulière. Je dois te faire perdre du temps de travail sur tes vidéos. 

Il se stoppe quelques secondes avant de finir de nettoyer ton bras gauche et le désinfecter, te tirant une légère grimace de douleur.

\- Je ne gaspille jamais du temps si c’est pour toi. Jamais.

Il enroule un bandage propre autour avec précaution, recouvrant toutes les plaies sans trop serrer.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon temps avec toi, parce que je t’aime.

Ton souffle se coupe une seconde, tandis que tu tournes et retournes cette phrase dans ta tête, le laissant s’occuper de ton autre membre blessé.   
Une fois qu’il a fini son travail, il te serre de nouveau contre lui le plus fort possible, t’enveloppant de sa chaleur réconfortante.

\- Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser ou ressentir, je peux t’assurer aussi sincèrement et honnêtement que je le peux : je t’aime, ___. Avec toute mon âme, et tout mon cœur.

En faisant attention, tu passes tes bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de toi aussi près qu’il est humainement possible. Tu enfouis ta tête dans son cou, laissant tes pensées autodestructrices se fondre lentement dans cette étreinte et ainsi faire le silence dans ton esprit. 

Enfin.


End file.
